My Usual, Unusually, Not Normal At All Life
by peace4ev1296
Summary: Harry is just finishing up his 6th year at hogwarts, in the middle of a war, he must fight for the light. But how will he react when his dead Mum, Dad, and Godfather Sirius come back to life. Did I mention he is the most powerful person to ever exist?
1. Chapter One Prologue

The Usual, Unusually, And Not Normal At All Life Of Harry James Potter

October 31st 1981 Halloween Night: 

"You don't mean-you _can't_ mean the people who live _here_?" cried Professor McGonagall, jumping to her feet and pointing at the number four. "Dumbledore-you can't. I've been watching them all day. You couldn't find two people who are less like us. And they've got this son- I saw him kicking his mother all the way up the street, screaming for sweets. Harry Potter come and live here!"

"It's the best place for him," said Dumbledore firmly. "His aunt and uncle will be able to explain everything to him when he's older. I've written them a letter."

"A Letter?" repeated Professor McGonagall faintly, sitting back down on the wall. "Really, Dumbledore, you think you can explain all this in a letter? These people will never understand him! He'll be famous-a legend-I wouldn't be surprised if today was known as Harry Potter day in the future-there will be books written about Harry-every child in our world will know his name!"

"Exactly" said Dumbledore, looking very seriously over the top of his half-moon glasses. "It would be enough to turn any boy's head. Famous before he can walk and talk! Famous for something he won't even remember! Can't you see how much better off he'll be, growing up away from all that until he's ready to take it?"

"To Harry Potter- the boy who lived!"

July 15th 1985:

[Harry's POV]

It was the middle of the night, I was cold, and had no place to go. I knew that I couldn't go back to the Dursley's again, if my life depended on it. The abuse was never this bad before, just a few bruises here and there, but somehow it got to the point where I become unconscious, and I had enough. Sitting on a bench in a nearby park, I sat in the cold of then night, pondering what he would do next, I had no money, no family, nothing.

_ "I HAD ENOUGH OF YOU AND YOUR FREAKISH-NISH BOY! YOU A GOOD-TO-NOTHING FREAK!" He could hear his uncle scream, beating him in the head as hard as he could with a old bat of Dudley's._

_ "PLEASE STOP UNCLE VERNON!" he pleaded desperately, "IM SORRY UNCLE VERNON I DIDN'T MEAN TO-" WHACK! _

_ "OH YOU DIDN'T MEAN IT DID YOU BOY?" Vernon screamed as loud as he could, face bright purple, eyes filled with rage, and complete hatred, "GO, AND GET OUT BOY! LEAVE, DON'T YOU EVER COME BACK YOU FREAK! YOU HEAR ME?"_

_ With every ounce of his strength left, he pulled himself up from the ground, and sprinted away from the house as fast as could, not looking back once._

Shaking the events of earlier, as my surroundings fade away, I hear a calming voice "Stick with me kid, it'll be okay, just stick with me"

End Of May 1996: 

Thinking back to that night, after curfew in the Gryffindor common room, a whole lot has changed since I was five, and have been thrown out from the Dursley household.

Since then I grew up in a place called Avalon, which was not exactly on Earth, it was in between all existing realms, there time, seasons, and weather would change accordantly to how you want. Avalon was, and would always be my home.

I grew up with Godric Gryfindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, Salazar Slytherin, King Arthur, Merlin, and his wife Gwendoloena, who I referred to as Gwen. They were all my ancestors, and I am their heir, being family, they brought me to Avalon, and raised me ever since. Now, my family is not normal in the slightest, all thought to be dead, but being an Arch Mage, it makes you immortal and exceptionally gifted.

Other than being immortal, I am extraordinary powerful, even for a Arch Mage. I guess, you could say I'm the most powerful person to ever exist. I have lots of talents. Having a photographic memory, I am able to remember every single detail since I was six months old, therefore by my fourth year at Hogwarts I completed my OWLS, and NEWTS, and was certified in healing, and as an Auror, with a few muggle degrees here and there. I can perform telekinesis, able to manipulate and control objects with my mind. I can rapidly heal any injuries, without any spells, or potions. I have the ability to become invisible without my father's invisibility cloak, and am a medamorphmagi able to change my physical appearance. I am also a multi-animagi, able to transform into any animal, or magical creature at will. I can speak any language known to mankind, as well as parseltongue, and phoenix. Also I am able to do wandless, and non-verbal magic, and am a full elemental wizard, able to control all elements, trained to be a legimens, and occlumens, also trained in martial arts, kick boxing, and sword fighting.

Not that anyone really knew of my full abilities, except for my family and the goblins of course, plus Dumbledore, McGonagall, Remus, and Tonks, who took an unbreakable vow to not tell anyone, because quite frankly I don't need any more fame, or attention thank you very much.

"Harry! Harry?" my best friend Hermione called.

"Oh sorry Hermione" I said snapping out of my thoughts. "I think I should head to bed, it's getting quite late, well, goodnight Hermoine" I said yawning and dragging my feet up to the boy's dormitories.

My name is Harry James Black Peverell Gryffindor Slytherin Hufflepuff Ravenclaw Pendragon Emyrs Potter, heir to Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Death itself. This is my complete usually, unusually, and not normal at all life.


	2. Chapter 2 Shock Of Lifetime

Chapter Two: Shock Of A Lifetime

Sorry guys! I know it's been a long time since I first posted this story, but lately I've been busy with school, and I had a major writer's block, but I might not be able to update much on this story, so if anyone would like to adopt this just message me! Well… enjoy and review!

Harry's POV:

After a good night's sleep I headed down to the Great Hall with Seamus, Neville, and Ron. They knew something was up, but what was I suppose to tell them? That Voldemort was getting into my mind? No, that would worry them, and Hermione would be spending all night research why that was happening… I didn't need anyone to fret over me…. I was fine… really… With no appetite I headed up to Dumbledore's office, just like any other day, humph… this was going to be a long day…

I started to learn how to control my magic a unusually early age, so by the time I started Hogwarts, I already finished the school curriculum, so by the end of the year I got both my healing and aurror license, and a few muggle degrees too thanks to my photographic memory. So every morning instead of going from class to class like the normal kid I'm not, I head up to Dumbledore's office for independent study.

Up the stairs, take a left, pass the portrait of Devil Whitborn,(The creator of Nimbus brooms) and I finally reach my destination.

"Lemon drops" I say, and heading up the stairs, opening the door to the shock of a lifetime.

There, right before me stand my parents, Lily and James Potter, and my godfather Sirius Black… Is this real? Aren't they suppose to be dead?

"Harry, come here my boy" Dumbledore says, eyes twinkling like mad. "I would like to reintroduce you to Sirius Black, Lily, and James Potter. It has seems as if they had somehow a second chance at life…"

Nope, changed my mind, I can't do this…. I run out of there as fast slamming the door behind me. No, No, NO! THIS ISN'T POSSIBLE! They are dead Harry, DEAD! Well were…. Wait NO! I have a family, Godric, Salazar, Rowena, Helga, Arthur, Gwen, Merlin… They took me in, gave me someplace to call my home, took care of me, and raised me to be the man I am today..

I ran into the courtyard, threw my bag on the ground, and took in the fresh air. How are they alive? They have been dead most of my life, and now suddenly, out of the blue, they were just standing in front of me, live in the flesh! How? No one can cheat death, yet how did they?


End file.
